WALK GOING WITH KHRAKA
by Khraka
Summary: khraka goes for a walk. insanity ensues
1. stop signs in japan

one fine kawaii day aaron was wlking down the street

oh look how pretty the sun is, aaron thought as he thought about the sun

then he went to the stop sign. he was waiting for his bestest friend kennie

she wasnt there :(

aaron was sad but he was hapy too becuz he new keenie would be there soon

then sUDENNLY OUT OF NO WHERE CAME MANNY

she flew towards khraka at fast speed

but she stopped right b4 she reached him so he wuldn't get hit

"hi mandarin" said aaron

"where is tori?" stated marino

"thats not a statement" arron corrected. marnopoly was sad.

"but anyway if u reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeely wanna know" and then he got real close to her ear

and he whispered softly

"she's in the closet"

"what closet""" questioned marne

"the one...,,,,,, in my HOUSE!"

"nooooooooooooooooooooooo" screeched marsnio "why is she in thur"

"because i kidnapped her" aaron reply. "or you could say i adultnapped her hahahahhahahahahefuhiawuhlgaru"

"that's not funny you dick" marbles said

"ur only sayin that cuz she's ur moirail"

"IS NOTTTTT! B-BAKA!" marina-chan bellowed as her kokoro went doki-doki

wow are we in japan

the answer is yes

so kennie arrived and aaron was all like "where were you jesus fuck"

she said "rips off ur dick"

aaron was like "k"

so nothing really happened and khraka's dick remained attached to his body

marina didn't get it though

neither did anna who was hiding under the manhole nearby

kennie pointed her out and everyone was like anna what the fucksauce are you doing in the sewers of urban japapan

annie had no reply but said "they lied about the teenage mutant ninja turtles. they only had middle-aged mutant pirate tortoises i was fucking ripped off"

"it okay shania" aaron say

"its pronounced shuh-knee-uh" anna said (what you dont know is that this is actually not right and i am doing it to be funny)

everyone had a good laugh

except tori who wasn't there haha

suddenly manny say "why everyone is at stop sign?"

"oh silly girl" aaron say "trix are for kids"

"what he means to say is we're all meeting up to do some crazy fucking shit 2gether" kennie say

"can i join" marinera question?

"ye" kennie said

anna comes out of manhole and joins too

more laughing at tori's expense

but JUST THEN...

in the dISTANCE

khraka look out and see something...

everyone gasp

lisa was twerking towards them at 2934872934582342756275896345 miles per hour

TO BE CONTINUED?


	2. EXTREME YOGA

so when we left off lisa was going fast

lisa is sonic

she had to go fast

lisa wanted to be the fastest but she knew that she had to train to do it

the olympics was next week and lisa had to be fast

speed is lisa's middle name

okay so anyway she was twerking towards everyone at like faster than the speed of light

she broke all conventional physics in the process and tore a hole in spacetime

little did lisa know that it's kind of difficult to talk to people when you're going fast

so lisa did something that she had never done in her whole life

she decided to go slow

gasps from the audience

this is shocking

what a twist

but she didn't stop twerking so she was still doing that but just sort of doing it while standing there

"hi lisa" manny say

"hello" lisa twerked "what's goin on downtown up here"

"we are psychopathic murderers" kennie explain "you are now our hostage"

"balls" lisa twerked

"ha ha oh kennie" aaron laugh playfully like little kitten "she just kidding"

"un-balls" lisa twerked

anna jump in and say "nigga we gon fuk shit up wanna cum"

"sure thing" twerked lisa

as you can tell lisa is only capable of communicating through twerks it's kind of her thing

everyone go to gym for yoga

but anna request new yoga teacher

he is german and has 200 abs on his body

he is more ripped than the deed to the dimsdale dimmadome

we begin EXTREME YOGA

you know it's extreme because it is said in all caps

no one really tries though except anna for some reason

yoga was anna's idea btw

everyone's like wtf anna yoga is dumb

but then when anna does EXTREME YOGA people still don't care

well

tori would care but she's not there haha fuck that bitch

after yoga ends anna is like super ripped

not as ripped as the german guy but like equius ripped

there that's the homestuck reference that's how you know this story is a homestuck story

don't worry because later on there will be more homestuck people joining in, it will be a party of homestucks

but that's a spoiler so shhhhh

okay but anyway anna comes out of the yoga room and everyone's like jesus christ what did they do to you in there

anna has no response but replies as such: "i was touched by the hand of god"

aaron's like "what"

then anna say "ok no but the german guy was totally rubbing up against me during our EXTREME YOGA and like he totes wants to do me"

"that's cool" says aaron

but then someone else come out of yoga room

it pyro (she actually keilani but no one has called her that since the war)

pyro notice us all and be like "wtf are you guys all doing here"

kennie once again explain that we gon fuck some bitches up

pyro of course joins us because uHHHHH SHE'S CALLED PYRO WHAT DO YOU EXPECT

when leaving gym, aaron ask out loud to pyro "why was anna ripped when she came out of yoga but not you"

pyro explain very simply "i could not handle the EXTREME YOGA. not after the war"

"did someone say whore" lisa twerked

"yes we were just talking about you" aaron say VERY SARCASTICALLY

lisa notice this and twerked "stop being a bitch"

aaron say "ok" and we continue out of gym

also aaron apologize for bringing up the war because it a sore subject with pyro

as we walk down the street to wreck havoc upon japan, we see a mcdonalds

kennie is like "let's go and eat some food"

everyone agree

except tori hahahahaha

pyro still senses tori's disagreement though but says nothing because tori reminds her of the war

we all walk into the mcdonalds

buT THEN!

it turns out that

the cashier is karkat

kennie's jaw dropped so low that it was like one of those cartoons only in real life so it looked creepy

tO bE cONTINUEDDDDDDDDDDDDDD~


	3. world war mcdonalds

okay so like maybe you were wondering why kennie did the cartoon jaw thing earlier

maybe not but fuck you this is my story

well it's because it wasn't just karkat as the cashier

john was also the cashier

both of them were the cashier

they were both cashiers

karkat and john were cashiers at mcdonalds

it's a fulfilling marriage

johnkat is canon

all is well

alright so everyone walked into the mcdonalds

kennie was like super excited about johnkat being canon so she ran up to john and was like all fangirly and shit

i don't really know what she said to him but john probably did his generic shota expression of confusion

everyone else walked up to karkat because there's only two cashiers go figure

manny was first in line and she's like "wait what karkat wtf are you doing here"

karkat's like "bitch can i take your order"

manny felt insulted so she said "fuck you nigga i ain't got time fo' yo shit"

but she said it kind of like roxy because she's a voice actor are you deaf

karkat remembered roxy

karkat has had bad experiences with roxy

maybe they had bad sex or something idk

whatever the case upon hearing roxy's voice come out of Not Roxy, karkat freaks the fuck out

like he does his generic fanon karkat screech

you know the one

the one where he's like "screeee"

he never actually does that in homestuck and there's no evidence that he ever would

i mean just because your lusus is a crab doesn't mean you make crab noises

have you ever see tavros making bull noises

how about eridan making seahorse noises

do seahorses even make noises

fuck if i know

anyway so karkat immediately throws all the big macs at our group of friends and screams "get the fuck out of here you freaks"

and then he looks at manny and he screams "DID YOU FUCKING EAT ROXY OR SOME SHIT LIKE SERIOUSLY THAT'S FUCKED UP"

manny shrugs because karkat

everyone else is just sort of like fuck this so they take the hamburgers that karkat threw at them and go sit at a table

manny gets fed up with crab stalin and joins everyone

also kennie joins too and brings john with her against his will

john is now kennie's slave

so it turns out that at the table next to theirs, there's a double date going on

tavvy/nigel and miles/tair in case it wasn't obvious

which it wasn't

like why would anyone think that was obvious

although with tair you never know so

okay anyway so pyro turns around and notices the double date and is like "hey niggas come join us"

but they're like we can't because there isn't enough goddamn room for 11 fucking people at a single table are you fucking insane

aaron nods

then he grins

lisa looks at aaron questionably

tori would too but she's in a fucking closet haha what a slut

nigel, being the leader of the quartet, walks over to the table and is like "you wanna fuckin' go"

equianna gets up and faces him, notably taller and far more muscular than him

"yes you lil bitch let's go"

so annaquis and nigel thornberry head outside the mcdonalds and have a brawl

anna wins of course

she comes back to the table sweating like a tree and asks for a towel

no one has one

we're at a fucking mcdonalds

nigel also comes back in like 2 seconds later but he's all beat-up and shit

he says "smashing"

he then reveals to us his secret plan

he tells us that even though the people at his table think they're on a double date

the truth is that nigel is the husband and tavvy, miles, and tair are his three wives

yes that's right

polygamy bitches

well actually only nigel is the one that thinks that

everyone else thinks he's fucking retarded or something

smashing

nigel looks at pyro seductively and is like "hey wanna be my 4th wife"

pyro's like "fuck you" and then runs off crying

miles walks up to nigel and bitchslaps him and nigel's like "wtf was that for"

"you reminded her of the war goddammit"

"oh"

aaron sighs

kennie is literally attached to john

anna is flexing

pyro is crying outside the mcdonalds

lisa is twerking in front of karkat

nigel feels bad about reminding pyro of the war

miles is pissed at nigel for reminding pyro of the war

tair is looking at john seductively

john is a shota

tavvy is molesting brooke (brooke is inside of her pocket)

and tori is in a fucking closet lol

who will win

who will lose

will karkat and lisa have sex?

will john stop being a shota?

will anna EVER stop being muscular?

will tori come out of the closet? (lol)

find out in the next chapter of

DRAGONBALL Z

*ending theme song*


End file.
